


The first

by RandomKeo



Series: GAY ASSES [1]
Category: azzakari, azzakari contenuim
Genre: GAYASS, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKeo/pseuds/RandomKeo
Summary: gay friends pt.1
Relationships: bento x james, james x bento
Series: GAY ASSES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217555





	The first

"You underestimate just how much food i can stuff in my mouth before i need to be stopped." James mumbled, a whole cupcake stuffed in his face.  
Bento dragged a hand over his eyes and laughed whole heartedly. As James struggled to swallow his recent vore, Bento started to speak, "Dude, you cant eat ALL of them right now you have to save some for later. They're for your birth-DAY, not birth-minute man."  
James laughed then his blue orbs peirced into Bento's soul. " You wanna see me try?" he threatend. Bentostuttered, his heart fluttering the moment james lowered his voice. "I- uh," Bento composed himself. / relax dude, he was just joking / " Lemme rephrase that.. you really SHOULDNT eat all of those at once. there's like six. You're gonna get sick now stop," Bento demanded before swiping the container  
left of cupcakes from in front of them. James stopped short of trying to pry one last cake before Bento confiscated them. "Damn." James said, "Defeated at last."  
"Its for your own good James."  
James pouted momentarily before throwing his wrappers to the side. "fine."  
Bento looked at James, suprised he gave up so easily. / maybe i do have some control over this man. finally. Hes like a fucking monkey ape gorilla sometimes/  
He narrowed his eyes on james' face, noticing something blue on his cheek. Bento sighed. "James."  
"hmm?" he replied, looking up at Bento innocently.  
" You got icing on your face between stuffing your mouth with those you absolute heathen."  
"Wait what? Where?" he started wiping his mouth, when Bento grabbed his arm  
"Stop! its not there its righhht-" Bento paused, wiping the icing off with his napkin. Leaning across the table, he came to reality and realized how close he was to  
his friend. /my friend. nothing more/ he slowly met james eyes, /nothing more./ he saw james glance down at his lips, then back up to Bento. /right?/ Like splashing his face with  
water, Bento jolted back and held up the napkin nervously, "see? haha, it was uh, just on your cheek."  
"was it? hm." James said in a somewhat sultry tone. He was looking down, as if the table between them was suddenly rippled with detail, and incredibly interesting.  
"y-yeah" Bento responded. He cleared his throat and checked his phone. "oh shit-"  
James looked up with an eyebrow raised "wha-"  
"Its almost 1! we've gotta meet up with the gang for the party shit,"  
"oh right! James chirped up, his mood lifting. He smiled wide, almost forgetting about his definetly not gay interaction with Bento a few moments before.  
"Yeah, we should start walking there now," Bento stood up from his seat grabbing the cupcakes.  
James stood shortly after and slid his phone into his jean pocket. He waited for Bento to start walking before following him.  
They started walking but Bento turned around suddenly, gesturing the box of cupcakes towards james, "can i trust you with these now?"  
James nodded and smiled confidently. "right," Bento continued, " Lead the way birthday boy." Bento followed shortly behind james, but  
walking with him all the same. He was sad to leave his time alone with james but relieved that the tension they had was gone.  
They /were/ just friends, afterall. Right?


End file.
